Hyrule?
by Tritone
Summary: Groose and Link ponder on a magnificent name for the surface.


Hyrule?

...

Link flew just above the clouds on his red loftwing approaching a hole in the barrier of the sky. The green light shone brightly signaling the land of lush forest below the clouds. Above the gap Link jumped off of his loftwing with practiced skill. As the clouds flew past Link he heard an unmistakable voice call out above him.

"AHHHhhhhhh!" Link looked on with surprise; Groose had been falling toward him. Groose hastily grabbed onto Link with his strong grip causing them to fall faster through the sky. "Ahhh! Link! Help!" Groose yelled as they plummeted to the ground. Link quickly opened up his sailcloth slowing their decent, however their fall was still far from graceful.

A loud thump sounded as the two were united with the forest floor. Groose was the first to recover from his shock and sat up rubbing his head in pain, "Uhg, rough landing." He looked around in a sort of daze, "I think I mighta broke something. Hey Link seriously… Didn't anyone ever teach you how to land without crash…" He stopped mid sentence as his gaze fell upon the birds that were hopping around his feet. "WHOA! … B-birds? TINY birds? Wh-what ARE they?"

Link sighed as he stood up, Groose had always been the one to overreact, but Link couldn't exactly blame him since he too had been surprised when he arrived for the first time. Groose then saw the exploring goron, his yellow eyes grew as big as sausers as the goron obliviously passed by, "And what is that thing?... But… how… Wh-why?... Wha-what?... Where am I?" Groose yelled at the top of his lungs overwhelmed by the sights of the strange place.

Link just stared at the ranting man silently, "Didn't you even think before you jumped…" However he wasn't able to finish as Groose grabbed his shoulders and began to shake Link furiously. "What's going on here? Ever since Zelda vanished, you've been zipping in and out of town all in a hurry! So I figured I'd tail you, and you might lead me to Zelda. But this is… so wild. Seriously, what IS that thing over there? And what's with all these trees? There are so many! Just give it to me straight! I can take it. Where are we? Is Zelda here? What's the deal with this place? If there's supposed to be nothin' below the clouds, what's all this? " Groose stopped shaking Link looking at him expectingly.

Link just smiled at him and patted Groose's arm, "Calm down, the place isn't that bad." Link decided to start from the beginning… well he might've skipped the part where Zelda was about to tell Link something important, but Groose didn't need to hear that… "I recently saw Zelda and she's doing all right, so don't worry so much. I'm sure Zelda will be back safe and sound when this is all over, but right now I need to meet with the woman that knows where Zelda is."

Groose fell to his knees, "Uhhh…Whoa…You're kind of imploding my mind right now… But I think I get what you're saying… If I got this right, Zelda is down here somewhere and she's…Okay?" Link smiled giving him a slight nod.

"I guess that's the basic idea."

"She's… She's okay. Oh wow! That's so Great! Duh huh huh…" He started to sniffle, "Hearing that is such a… huge weight off my mind." Groose paused and looked around with a new respect, the birds sitting on his shoulders chipped as the wind lightly shifted the leaves of the trees. "You know, Link… It's sort of all right down here." He looked at the sealed temple in awe, "This place needs a name. Yeah… A name fitting for this rugged, adventurous wilderness."

"You know, Groose, that's the smartest thing you've said all week. The surface does need a name… One that will represent this dangerous terrain as well as its beauty, a name that will remind people of the goddesses who created it." Link agreed, "But, what should we name it?"

"I know." Groose paused for a moment.

…

"From now on, we'll call it… Grooseland."

"W-what, you can't be serious!"

* * *

><p>I don't have the game or the wii but I want to, I came across this scene in a walkthrough I'm following. It just made me laugh, Most of these words are straight from the scene mind you so I didn't create the speech or movements except Link's speack since he doesn't speak in the game-not really anyway. When Groose was about to say the name he wanted to call the surface I seriously thought he was going to say Hyrule, Boy, was I surprised. I should have seen that coming though, I mean Groose naming it seriously?<p>

I know I'm taking long with Crimson Winter but I've been buisy and upsessing over this game… I should really do my math… I've got a huge load to finish… ah well.

I didn't really proof read this so tell me if something's wrong 'kay.


End file.
